1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic component-embedded modules in which an electronic component is embedded in a multilayer substrate and communication terminal devices including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
One of conventional electronic component-embedded modules is a component-embedded wiring substrate (hereinafter, simply referred to as “wiring substrate”) disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-260318. The wiring substrate includes a core substrate in the shape of a generally rectangular plate. The principal surface of the core substrate (hereinafter, referred to as “core principal surface”) has a principal surface side buildup layer, and the other surface of the core substrate which is opposite to the principal surface (hereinafter, referred to as “core opposite surface”) has a rear surface side buildup layer.
The core substrate has a container hole (i.e., cavity) that is a through hole which has a rectangular shape when viewed in plan from the top. In the container hole, an IC chip (semiconductor integrated circuit element), which is an example of the electronic component, is contained. Note that the gap between the container hole and the IC chip is filled with a resin filler, whereby the IC chip is secured to the core substrate.
The principal surface side buildup layer has a configuration formed by alternately stacking up three principal surface side interlayer resin layers which are made of a thermosetting resin and principal surface side conductor layers which are made of copper. Further, the first via conductors formed by copper plating are provided inside respective one of the principal surface side interlayer resin layers. Some of these first via conductors are connected to the IC chip.
Another example of the electronic component-embedded modules is a Si base package disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-42904. The Si base package has, in its own lower part, an interposer (i.e., multilayer substrate) which has an etched cavity for a Radio Frequency Integrated Circuit (RFIC) chip that is another example of the electronic component. The cavity is provided with a metal cover for enhancement of the shielding property. The RFIC chip is flip-chip joined to an additional portion of the Si base package using microbumps.